Forget about Hockey
by leveragus
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5X02 Nate and Sophie relax in their apartment after the con.


**A/N This is a small fic based on the episode 5x02 The Blue Line Job. It goes at the end of the con, but before the last scene in the hockey arena.**

That evening the team celebrated the Otters' win and the success of the con with a nice family dinner at the brewery. Eliot was exhausted with all the ice skating he had to do during those days, so he decided to retire to his apartment early.

"You can't be leaving already, man!" Hardison tried to persuade him.

"While you were here typing on your computer, I've spent the last few days training hard and fighting… and playing hockey!" he groaned.

"Hey, I've worked too…"

"I've worked very hard!"

"Eliot is right." Nate intervened. "You did a great job with the con and you must be exhausted. Why don't we all take a couple of days off so you can relax and rest"

Everyone looked at him strangely. Nate never voluntary offered days off. They usually had to insist with a lot of whining until he gave up.

"What?" he asked feeling all their eyes on him.

Eliot shrugged. "Nothing man, I'll just take the offer without complaining" and he left.

Sophie still had her eyes on him and she was looking at him with a big smile.

He sighed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she kept smiling. "You really are changing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Hardison interrupted. "It's too early to go to bed."

"Too early?" Sophie asked shocked. "It's nearly 11 pm!"

"Well, I'm so charged up from the con that I feel awake"

"Me too!" Parker agreed while munching some crisps.

Nate raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you think?" he was smirking at her knowing he had put her in a difficult situation.

She looked at him slightly irritated.

"Look!" Parker whispered to Hardison. Actually she wasn't really whispering since both Nate and Sophie could hear her. "They're doing that weird thing with their eyes again, where they have a conversation without talking. I wonder how they do it?"

"Years of experience" Hardison nodded.

Sophie blushed not feeling very comfortable with the two analyzing her and Nate's relationship. "Guys, thanks for the offer, but…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Hardison waved her off. "You two want to spend some quality time together. I get it" he smirked.

"Hardison" Nate voice had a slightly warning intonation.

The hacker raised his hands in defense. "It's not my problem you two…"

"Hardison!"

"Okay, shutting up now. Come on Parker," he gave his girlfriend a nod. "let's go upstairs. You can choose the movie this time"

Parker jumper from her seat "Cool!"

"And Hardison" Nate stopped him before he went to the back of the room where the stairs were. "I would like a new watch by the end of the week"

Hardison opened his eyes wide. "I… how…" he stammered.

"Next time you should try hiding the evidence better. And no more playing with your new toys next to my things"

Sophie tried to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Well, I never…" he shook his head defeated. "how much is it going to cost me?" he muttered.

Parker gave him a pack on his back. "Don't worry, I could always steal you one!"

"Now, that's an idea!" he agreed while walking away.

"With a receipt!" Nate shouted back.

"How did you hear… You're scary, man. Scary!"

Sophie started laughing "You're bad!"

Nate just smirked. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"Hmm… I like the sound of that"

Their apartment was in the same building, but the entrance was different so they actually had some privacy from the others. The walked outside and they were soon hit by the chilly Portland air.

Sophie started shivering and Nate put his arm around her as soon as he noticed, so that she could feel some of his body warmth.

"Thanks" she whispered smiling. He was a bastard, but he was always a gentleman.

Fortunately the walk was short and they soon got in the building. Their apartment was on the second floor and they decide to take the stairs instead of the lift so they could warm up a little.

Once inside their apartment, Sophie sat on the couch feeling a bit tired herself. "Oh, it has been a long day today." She groaned. Nate sat next to her and as soon as he got comfortable, Sophie laid down with her head on his lap, just like she did that morning.

"Comfortable?" he asked in a teasing voice putting an arm around her

"Hmm… you make a perfect cushion." She closed her eyes.

He chuckled. "I don't think someone ever called me that."

Suddenly something moving on his right caught his attention. "What's the turtle doing here?" he asked slowly.

She smiled still with her eyes closed. "I thought you've two had bonded so well that I felt bad giving it back to the pet store"

"We're keeping the turtle?"

"We're keeping the turtle" she confirmed opening her eyes. "But you'll have to take care of him."

" But I know nothing about turtles" he pointed out.

"I think Hardison did a research, just read something and you'll be fine"

"Thanks" he whispered and started caressing her hair.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked sitting up while taking it into hers and examining the bruise that has just formed.

"Oh, it's nothing" he tried to take it back but she kept a strong hold. She raised an eyebrow telling him to start talking. "I've punched Rising " he shrugged.

"Why would you do something like?"

"He tried to punch me so I've dodge it and punched him back. I guess I must have hit him harder than I've thought."

"It's strange that it didn't hurt before or that I'm just noticing it. You've really must have had a lot adrenaline pumping in your veins" she got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with a bag of ice that she placed on his hand. He winced at the contact. "Can you go through a con without getting hurt in some way?" she asked while running a hand through his hair.

She leaned back and kept his hand on her lap while holding the bag still. They sat in silence for a while.

"So," he suddenly interrupted it. "How well did you know Vlad?" he asked trying to be indifferent.

Her lips slightly curved up with a knowing smile. "I guess well enough" she said vaguely.

"Oh" he simply said. A long pause. "When you say well enough you mean…"

She sighed. "Oh Nate, do you really want to know all the details?"

"No, but next time you bring one of your ex-boyfriends in a con, give a guy some warning. Especially if they are younger, good looking and famous hockey players."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Did you feel intimidated?"

"Noooo… it's just…. Did he really have to kiss all those times? I mean, the only reason I didn't punch him it was because he was one of my favourite players."

"Oh my God, you were" she grinned knowingly "You were jealous."

"I was not jealous" he told her back. "I think I've behaved quite admiringly"

"Was making him open the door and ordering him around, making him sign all those things and playing mind games with him all part of your admiringly behavior?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, please. You've established your dominance as soon as you've met. Men really, sometimes it's all just a contest for you"

"Remember… I didn't punch him. It's not my fault I was smarter than him" he smirked.

She shook her head in resignation. "By the way, he approves of you."

"Wow, I'm glad I've got an ex-boyfriend approval. " he said sarcastically. "How many to go?"

She gave him a dirty look. "You'd better stop now, because you're really this close to sleeping on the couch tonight"

He took a big breath. "Sorry, sorry. I went too far" They stayed in silence again both to cool off and gathered their thoughts.

"Did you really steal the Stanley Cup?"

That brought a smile back on her face, glad to leave the all Vlad story behind. "Of course I did"

Nate got up and put his hands out. She took them and let him help her up. "And you're really not going to tell me where it is?" he tried distracting her by placing small and brief kisses on her exposed neck.

"I don't remember." She moaned.

He looked up at her incredulous. "It's a cup! How can you not remember where you've place it?"

"Have you got any idea how many things I've stolen in my life?"

"Yeah, I've chased you for most of them, didn't I?" he started leading her to the bedroom.

"It was just a cup, a shiny object."

"Just a cup? Just a cup? It's the Stanley cup!" he laughed taken aback.

She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Can we just have sex and forget about the cup, Vlad and anything hockey related?"

Still out of breath for the amazing kiss, he slowly nodded and let Sophie lead the rest of their night.


End file.
